


#2JaeQ&A

by espercially



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, au where they are not a group, in usernames tho ajsjdjdjd, the other members except for yug and jy are mentioned, they r just friends/viewers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espercially/pseuds/espercially
Summary: Jaebum’s a famous vlogger, and this particular Q&A is the one where his boyfriend decides to reveal himself. Because of this, Jaebum’s prepared a very special question.





	#2JaeQ&A

_Beep_. Jaebum glances at the Youngjae’s laptop, and sees the red notification ping across the screen: _Defsoul is live: Youngjae’s Here!_ There’s a flashing red light on the camcorder’s screen too, so he’s knows it’s working.

“Okay so…” Jaebum carefully holds the camcorder so that only he and his handmade backdrop are visible. It looks like a 3 made entirely out of straight lines, and he’s not really sure what it means, but he doesn’t care, because Youngjae was the one who made it. He made sure no one but Youngjae was in the room, because he seriously didn’t trust anyone else in this building. They’d probably break something or embarrass him, and he wasn’t quite ready for that.

“It’s been requested many, many times, so I decided, hey, why not do it?” He sat down as he said this, making sure he didn’t miss the chair, because he’d never hear the end of that.

“I know it’s been about 2 years that we’ve been dating. Believe me, I’ve wanted to show him to you guys, but he just...never really wanted to. Honestly, he didn’t think he was good enough for YouTube, that he wouldn’t be interesting enough, which is ridiculous, because it’s YouTube.” Jaebum laughs.

“I told him, ‘You’re a lot better than those nasty white guys who think they’re funny,’. And then he smacked me with a pillow and was like ‘Oh yeah, that makes me feel a lot better.’ So. Oops. Maybe not my smoothest move.” He laughs sheepishly. “But yeah, he’s…everything I’ve ever wanted, and the absolute light of my life.”

Youngjae giggles from his spot in the chair in the corner, and Jaebum had to fight everything in him to keep from giggling himself.

“I don’t know if the camera picked that up, but he just giggled back there and holy shit I’m so in love.”

“Oh my god, Jaebum.”

“But, I feel it’s finally time to introduce my boyfriend to you guys. You better prepare yourselves, he’s pretty amazing…” Jaebum grins and plops into the chair next to his smiley boyfriend. Squished in a chair meant for one person, Youngjae is mostly in Jaebum’s lap, and Jaebum sure didn’t mind.

“If you recognize him as internationally acclaimed singer Choi Youngjae, well congratulations you know who my boyfriend is. If you don’t, A) get your head out of the dirt and B) this is Choi Youngjae, the reason for my being.”

Youngjae smacks him lightly. “Stop that, you know that’s not true.”

“Well, not quite, but it sounded good right?” Jaebum leans forward and places a kiss on Youngjae’s cheek, causing him to squeal and reach to cover the camera. Jaebum, being taller and the owner of longer limbs, easily held it out of reach.

Youngjae isn’t quite an “internationally acclaimed” singer, but he is at least nationally acclaimed, and very popular in Korea. The Instagram following of around 1.4 million wasn’t too shabby, in Jaebum’s opinion. Of course, Jaebum thinks the entire world should be following Youngjae, but 1.4 million would have to do.

“I had you guys tell me questions to ask Youngjae, and I have to say I’m pretty intrigued by what you guys asked.” Jaebum hands his phone to his boyfriend. A few days ago, he’d put out a poll on Twitter asking his fans what they most wanted to know about them. The response had been bigger than he expected, and the hashtag #2JaeQ&A had trended worldwide.

“Who takes care of the dog more often?” Youngjae reads. “Me. Jaebum mostly just falls asleep on Coco. I have photo evidence, which I’ll tweet if—” Jaebum slaps a hand over Youngjae’s mouth.

“I feed her too. He wouldn’t dare post those pictures because I also have pictures of him falling asleep while eating.”

“Maybe once a week.” Youngjae rolls his eyes. “And have you ever tried being an idol? It’s tiring. Actually, that fits the next question. ‘Jaebum, do you ever sing to your boyfriend?’”

Jaebum had once posted a cover of an old Shinhwa song, and apparently he had an amazing voice. He’d more recently recorded a cover of Crush’s _Want It,_ and had been waiting for the right time to post it.

“Well….yeah. How do you think he comes up with such amazing melodies?”

Youngjae grins. He says to the camcorder, “I come up with amazing melodies because of an incredibly helpful boyfriend.”

Jaebum laughs. “As a matter of fact, I write a lot of his songs. You’d already know this if you read the fine print in the back of the album booklets, but hardly anyone does, so I’m saying that now. I also--”

“Ah, Jaebum, 852wang wants you to sing something right now.” Youngjae reads from the comment stream. “Sing something original!”

Jaebum hesitates. “Um. Well. I can I guess.” He clears his throat. “Be warned, though. I’m not warmed up and my nose is a little stuffy.”

_“I’m always drowned in thoughts of you;  
I’m exhausted but yet I still look for traces of you_

_You have to stay well, don’t even get sick  
The way you smile, don’t ever lose it_

_If it ever gets hard you can come back to me_  
I’m always here for you  
I’ll never leave”

The room is silent for a moment as Jaebum reads the extensive praise in the comments, and then Youngjae explodes into applause.

“Wow! My boyfriend is so talented! Did you all hear how smooth his voice was? How gorgeous the lyrics were?” Youngjae continues showering him with compliments, and all Jaebum can do is blush. He hasn’t been the most confident in his singing skills for most of his life, so he’s still a bit unused to singing in front of people.

When Youngjae finally stops to take a breath, Jaebum starts speaking. “That was a bit from a song I’ve been working on. I don’t have a name for it yet, but I’m sure it’s not hard to guess who it’s about.”

“I love you.” Youngjae giggles.

Jaebum smiles at him. “I love you too. I guess I should get back to the questions now, because that was the actual purpose of this stream.”

Youngjae picks up his phone and scrolls through the hashtag on Twitter. “Oh, I’m seeing this one being asked by a bunch of different people. ‘How did you guys first meet?’”

Jaebum laughs. “Okay, that’s actually a funny story. We met about 3 years ago, when I was still in college. Youngjae’s just about to finish college, actually. But yeah, anyways, I walked into a convenience around 11pm on my way home from the university. I’d been studying and all that, and wanted a snack because I hadn’t eaten dinner that night. Well, I pass the snack aisle, and I see a guy crumpled in a ball on the floor.”

Youngjae grins. “I had also stopped by after a study session, except I was so tired I fell asleep while trying to pick a snack.”

“However, I didn’t know he was asleep. I panicked and had the cashier call an ambulance. Do you know how deep of a sleeper this guy is? The paramedics poked and prodded him, decided he probably wasn’t gonna die, and moved him into an ambulance and he never woke up. It wasn’t until we hit a bump pulling into the hospital parking lot that he jolted awake, and he was very confused.” Jaebum laughs as he recalls that memory.

“Jaebum decided he should come with me to the hospital because he was the only witness” Youngjae explains. “The cashier had been in the bathroom when I’d come in, and hadn’t passed the snack aisle on his way back, so he hadn’t noticed me. But yeah, I woke up in an ambulance, with one of those breathing mask things, and a panicked, complete stranger next to me.”

“Youngjae was so confused that he actually passed out this time. The paramedic in the ambulance almost had a heart attack.”

Youngjae grins. “I woke up again, in the hospital this time, with the stranger asleep at the foot of my bed, and my mother sleeping in a chair next to me. Apparently Jaebum had called my mom off my emergency contact list that the school had, which he called because the logo was on my bag. Of course, my mom noticed the second I woke up, and she immediately began launching a whole barrage of questions at me.”

Jaebum rolls his eyes. “I jolted awake when she started yelling, because, I don’t know if you guys know this, but she has a _loud_ voice. The only question I was able to catch with my groggy mind was ‘Why didn’t you tell me you were with your boyfriend?’, to which I said the only thing I could think of, ‘Oh don’t worry, I’m a one night stand.’”

Youngjae laughs as Jaebum puts his head in his hands. “Definitely not his best move. My mom went a whole _new_ rant about how I was only a freshman, I was barely 19, how dare I ignore my studies for a man, a senior no less.”

Jaebum looks up with wide eyes. “I barely made it out of that hospital alive. Youngjae was released once the nurse checked his vitals and told him to get a decent amount of sleep. I gave him my number in case he needed a ride or a snack or even a study tip in the future. We learned that although we went to different universities, we had the same major, music production, and our campuses were close.”

“I didn’t live at the university dorms though. I was about three months from debut then, so I was living in the company’s trainee dorms. My mom just happens to live really close to them.”

“So yeah. We became fast friends, and then started officially dating on my graduation day.” Jaebum finishes.

Youngjae scans through the comments. There’s a lot of ‘omg thats so cute’ and ‘wow jaebums been smooth his whole life.’

“Ah.” Youngjae’s found what he’s looking for. “This person wants to know who asked who out, and how that went.”

Jaebum laughs. “Okay, believe it or not,Youngae was the one who made the first move. The only strange thing was that Youngjae handed me a piece of paper disguised as a diploma with a dinner reservation written on it.”

“Of course, I went to his graduation, because that’s what friends do. I had planned on taking him out to dinner, because what the heck he just graduated. Of course I wanted it to be a date, but I wasn’t sure if Jaebum did.”

“We went to this super expensive but delicious restaurant downtown, and Youngjae ran through an entire year’s worth of savings just paying for our dinner. I wouldn’t have let him pay for mine, but he reminded me that this was, in fact, a gift for me. I also learned that he hates red wine, which is good, because that’s more for me.”

Youngjae makes a face. “Yeah, red wine is nasty. I tried some that Jaebum ordered and almost spat it on him. After we finished that dinner, Jaebum walked me back to the dorms and said we should do dinner together again sometime.”

Jaebum grins. “Right after I said that, I kissed him. Apparently that caused quite the commotion with his dorm mates.”

Youngjae nods. “They really wanted to meet him, but only people with companee given IDs can come in. There are guards and everything. They constantly peppered me with questions about Jaebum, because he was handsome enough to be an idol, and when I said he could sing, they begged me to have him do the upcoming company auditions.” He smiles and looks at his boyfriend. “Actually…”

Jaebum smiles back, and raises an eyebrow. “Should we tell them?”

Youngjae giggles. “I don’t know. Should we?”

There’s a moment of silence as the pair share an inside moment, and out of the corner of his eye, Jaebum can see comments flying in faster than ever before.

“I debut in 4 months.” Jaebum drops the bomb. He’s been waiting for the right moment to release that information, because he’s rather proud of himself. He didn’t think he’d make the audition, but he did it because Youngjae wanted him to. He also thought, on the off chance that he made it, he’d get to spend more time with Youngjae. As it turned out, Jaebum was so exhausted from training that he didn’t have time, but they did still call each other whenever they had time to.

Youngjae applauds and grins so large Jaebum thinks his face is about to fall off. “He did the audition on the first day. He made it easily, and the CEO said Jaebum was one of the best vocalists he’d ever met. He also said that to me, actually.”

“I’ve had the album written for ages. I mean, I’ve been in training for what, two years? Not all of that has been spent in torture.” Not to mention, Jaebum’s been writing songs since he was a kid. He’s always loved music, but he never truly wanted to be an idol until he met Youngjae. He’d always thought he would end up in production, either actually producing or songwriting, hence the choice of major.

Jaebum’s eyes settle on a particular comment. “Yeah, I know, debut after only two years is pretty unheard of. I’m super nervous myself. There’s a lot of things that I don’t know about being an idol, and that’s scary as hell, honestly. But, I dare say I have a pretty good mentor.” As Jaebum finishes, he nudges his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Youngjae grins. “He’s a fast learner. And besides, the CEO said he’s a natural, and doesn’t need a ton of coaching. He’s definitely having a better time in training than I ever did, that’s for sure.”

The pair are quiet for a moment, reading comments. Jaebum’s fans can be quite wild, and the comments usually range from “omg i love u” to things that make even the dirtiest of people uncomfortable. He really doesn’t like the latter, but there’s unfortunately nothing he can do about it.

“Oh, a question about food, I like this one.” Youngjae’s eyes light up. “‘What’s your favorite food cuisine?’ lahomeboy asks.”

“Definitely Thai.” Jaebum says. He enjoys just about every kind of food, especially curries, but Thai food is some kind of otherworldly good. “We have a Thai friend who brings us recipes from his mother. He doesn’t make it himself, though, because he’s...not the best chef.”

“Hmm.” Youngjae purses his lips. “Probably Italian? Idol’s diets are usually low in carbs, and Italian is full of it, so maybe that’s why I love it so much. I miss pasta more than you can imagine.”

Jaebum sure knows how much he misses it. Every date they go on, Youngjae orders something with pasta. He always beats himself up afterwards, which Jaebum hates, but he’s perfectly happy to help his boyfriend work out when Youngjae wants to.

Speaking of working out, an idea pings in Jaebum’s head. “Hey, Youngjae. I don’t think my fans have ever seen me dance.”

Youngjae gasps. “You know, I don’t think they have. You should show them.”

Jaebum smirks. “I can’t do my own choreographies, though. The company won’t let me release any teasers until they do it themselves, which should be pretty soon by the way. But, I do happen to have all the dances from another artist’s songs memorized.”

Youngjae realizes what his boyfriend’s about to say before he says it.

“I’ll only do it if that artist dances with me, though.”

“Yep, there it is, I knew you were going to say that.”

Youngjae stands up and stretches as Jaebum situates the camcorder on the table in front of them. Jaebum then begins scrolling through his music library, looking for the perfect song to dance to. Youngjae’s not worried about looking like a fool while dancing, because he knows he’s actually pretty good, and no amount of hate comments can make him forget that.

As the song begins playing, Youngjae notices that some of the comments say they can’t hear the song. He’s not sure how they know the song is already playing if they can’t hear it, but he mentions the comments to Jaebum, who leaves the room in a hurry, muttering something about a speaker.

Youngjae’s left by himself, simply reading the comments. Most of them are simple things, like “it keeps buffering im gonna scream” and “yall r so cute it actually makes me wanna vomit”, which Youngjae’s not quite sure is a compliment. One of the comments, however, catches his eye.

“Somebody asked why I thought I wasn’t good enough for Youtube.” he reads aloud. “To be honest...I never did. I have self esteem, albeit not much, but it’s there. I’m confident in my performance qualities especially, but I try not to show that because my, ah, ‘antis’, I think they’re called, would likely see it as cockiness.” Youngjae laughs half-heartedly. “The real reason I refused to livestream with Jaebum before now is because I was...afraid.” Youngjae’s never admitted this to anyone besides Jaebum, but he’s tired of hiding, and of pretending to be someone he isn’t.

“You see, my immediate family and my closest friends are the only ones who know I’m gay. Most everyone Jaebum knows knows that he’s bi, though. You all know now, and you probably guessed way before this, because Jaebum introduced me as his boyfriend, which obviously means I’m not straight. So yeah, this is...my formal coming out, I guess.” Youngjae takes a deep breath. “I’m taking a huge risk coming out at all, let alone on a livestream that the company has no control over. I could potentially lose my job, and I know already that I’ll lose fans by the time this is spread. But honestly, I don’t care. I don’t want to lose my job, but if they fire me for being gay, then it’s probably a good thing that I wasn’t there longer. And as much as I love my fans, I would like to have fans that love me too. All of me.”

Youngjae pauses here. He’s already imagining the headlines: Choi Youngjae INSULTS Fans, Says He Doesn’t Care About Them, Choi YoungGAY?, Pop Star Finally Comes Out - Gross!

“I won’t let any bad press get to me, so please don’t worry about that. I’m tired of hiding, and tired of being told I have to. My fans now know the real me, and I can only hope they continue to support me.” Youngjae smiles.

There’s an outpour of love from the comments, and not one single negative one. Youngjae’s not quite shocked, because he wouldn’t have come out if he knew he wouldn’t have support, but it’s a happy feeling nonetheless. He’s finally able to be himself, and they actually love him for it.

Jaebum comes back in, Bluetooth speaker in hand, totally unaware of the atmosphere. He plays about 5 seconds of the song, and then asks if viewers can hear it.

The viewers respond with “yea we can hear the song but did u hear ur mf boyfriend bc WOW”, which prompts a quizzical look to Youngjae.

“Ah, yeah, you missed my formal coming out.”

Jaebum’s jaw drops. “I thought you were gonna do it with me in the room. Glad it finally came to light, though. I’m proud of you.”

Youngjae’s grin is the biggest it’s ever been.

“Still feel like dancing?”

-

After three runs of Youngjae’s most popular hits, the pair is sweaty and exhausted, but their eyes are glowing.

Everyone in the comments has said at least four times each how amazed they are at Jaebum’s ability to dance, especially after only 2 years of professional training. A few even commented that somehow, this had been their first time hearing Youngjae’s music, but they were already fans (one person even mentioned that they bought Youngjae’s entire discography during the livestream).

“Alright, guys. I think I should probably end this here.” Jaebum says breathlessly. “It’s been nearly an hour and a half, and also I’m about to fall over.”

Youngjae giggles at that.

“But first…” Jaebum kneels down and digs around under the table. “There’s one more question. This one’s for Youngjae.” Jaebum stands up, hiding something in his hands. He reaches over and presses the “countdown” button on his camcorder.

_Livestream ending in 5…_

_4…_

“Youngjae, will you marry me?”

_1._

_Beep._

_Livestream ‘Youngjae’s Here!’ has ended._

**Author's Note:**

> i’m back from the dead :”00 
> 
> ive been working on this sucker for like a year so uh. here u go. mega shoutout to the groupchat for beta-ing and also for never giving up on me i love u guys. 
> 
> while i was writing this i was like hey...u kno what.....this would make a good series. should i make this a series??? lmk pls
> 
> also....good news.........i started writing triple axel again. there will be a new chapter eventually. i Promise. 
> 
> anyways!!!! come yell ur thoughts at me on twt @dowoonsbf bc i wld thank u to no end if u did. 
> 
> thx thats all 4 now!!!
> 
> EDIT: HOLY SHIT 100 KUDOS I LOVE U GUYS AND IM GLAD U ALL LIKE THIS FIC AIEJEKRFKFK


End file.
